


Dr.Strangeluv

by VintageOwl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, I’m still bad at tags, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: She recognizes him from the place they use to work, Herman Carter the man everyone called ‘The Doctor’. She knows the things he did and wonders if he’s still human under it all.





	Dr.Strangeluv

It was too fast, she barely had time to react to the sudden heart beat, an indication the killer was near. She ran in the oppose direction leaving the generator she had been working on at 70%. The killer drove her away, giving a confusing chase till she bumped into an injured Dwight. 

Dwight yelped at the sudden contact, almost falling back but grabbed the wall next to him panic built in her more knowing he would be chased instead of her now “The killers coming this way!” She yelled pressure and panic clear in her shaky voice.

Before either of them could do anything the doctor popped up from around the corner, never sparing her a glance his target obviously being the injured of the two. “Dwight run!” She shouted trying to block the doctor to give Dwight a head start but the doctor easily shoved her aside advancing ahead to chase Dwight.

she followed quickly with guilty thoughts eating her alive, knowing it was her fault and that she had practically gotten Dwight killed. Soon the alarm went off an indication the last generator was done and the exit gates were now powered, a small relief on her part mostly but Dwight still had to get to an exit gate.

Dwight had been holding a weak chase for awhile, mostly wasting pallet at the expense of his life but that didn’t matter, as long as he was alive that’s all that mattered. He began to change his pathing closer to the nearest exit gate hoping it would be open too

Jane had just finished opening it by the time they had reached it but the doctor wasn’t letting him go, he wanted a draw it seemed.

‘He wasn’t going to be able to reach it’

She kept thinking negatively watching him closely as the doctor was creeping closer the opened gate was their sights but the doctor was almost close enough to hit Dwight even with the help of her and Jane the doctor didn’t care.

‘I have to stop him! I have to save him!’ 

She thought panic controlling her movements as she thrusted herself forward toward the doctor without a second thought she did the dumbest thing she could do.

The doctor raised his weapon high above him, Dwight was staring back at him with horror in his eyes, he turned away his shoulders tensing more than they already were as he waited for the pain 

The doctor swung his weapon, ready to swat down the leader without a second thought but mid swing he froze feeling something, he felt something warm, something stopping him from moving forward, it was small and he could easily shrug it off but the thought of losing the warmth stopped him.

The warmth on his back was a feeling he had forgotten but at the same time longed for again. His eyes glanced from the 2 survivor at the exit gate to the tiny arms holding him in place, embarrassment build up in his mind something he never felt much anymore either.

He looked over his shoulder at the small girl straining to hold him in place with all her might, it was cute even though he could just shrug her off like nothing but he had allowed it, allowed her to remind him of something he never had.

The last two survivors were staring confused and obviously wondering if they needed to save her but to Herman they didn’t matter now to him now, they had already escaped him. He moved forward making her release him with a tiny squeak escaping her mouth, Herman charged toward the last survives scaring them into leaving.

She tried running with them but he yanked her around to face him. She looked a little frightened and caught off guard by him. Herman was angry she had stopped him from getting a draw and worse than that she made him feel something again, somethings he had compressed and put away, things he didn’t want to feel anymore.

When she tried to pull away he retightened his grip and opened his mouth ready to yell at her with angry infused words but she spoke first “why are you scared?” She asked a bit of panic clear in her meek voice but her words were enough to make him freeze and shut his mouth.

“you don’t have to hide it..” she told his angry surfaced again he ignored her and dragged her back inside the hospital and hook her to earn his draw “is your name Herman?” She asked suddenly he tensed pausing in his place.

Hearing that name again made him sick, he had lost the right to it be called it after all he done, even if they were criminals or mental patients no one deserved what he did, the sick things they had convinced him of, the things he began to discover through their screams and cries of mercy.

“they made you... didn’t they?” She said aloud he wasn’t moving anymore the memories had him insnared in a painful grip. He let go of her his hands moving to his wet face he didn’t even realize he had been crying

“Stop... just stop.. it hurts all too much.. to remember.. I don’t want...” he begged to her in a broken voice “just leave...” he begged through tears trying to walk away from her but wasn’t allowing him to run and hide from her 

she wrapped her arms around his back again but this time it was more gentle than before, not panicked or rushed. 

“You don’t have to pretend everything’s okay with what’ve you’re doing and what’ve you’ve done... “ she says and he tenses hearing her comforting words hurt and he wants it to stop, her words hurt and it’s as if she’s prying into his brain, just like he had done so to his ‘patients’.

“you can be upset with me and even if you kill me... I’ll forgive you.” She murmured into the back of his coat. He turned around to her finally, she who refused to leave him alone.

Quietly he sank to his knees before her, he didn’t know her but he needed her now, he needed her to hold him together again because she was the one who made him fall apart, made him feel human again, made him remember how proud he was when he made it into this place he now called hell.

He wrapped his arms around her delicate form, a little afraid he’d shock her with the wires that were weaved in and out of his rough skin. Her hands ran down his face, cupping his cheeks tilting his face up to look him 

“doesn’t it hurt to wear this all the time?” She asked referring to the gear stretching his mouth and eyes open no one here ever asked him how felt even when he was human he softly nodded hiding his face against her stomach “can I take it off of you?” She asked he didn’t respond for a moment, a little afraid what he might feel but nodded again regardless of the small fear.

She tilted his head back up before pulling the eye part off then leaned over him working on the back hinges a click was heard before she begin working on his mouth till it joined the other part on the ground.

To him it felt extremely weird to be able to blink again, if anything it felt a little painful like breaking dried skin but it also felt good. Even after she had taken off the gear his face still felt like it was being stretched and pulled painfully into a forever tortured expression.

She stared down at him with eyes pooled with love and he couldn’t understand why she would ever feel something like that, for a monster like him. Her soft hands caressed his cheek gently “poor thing... you weren’t even given a chance to live.” She whispers for his ears only 

Her arms encircled around his head hugging him and he gladly welcomed it “How did you know?” He finally asked she almost seemed as if she had been reading his mind all this time she chuckled softly “I use to work here too but unlike you I was only the receptionist, luckily but I noticed you during my time working here.” She confessed quietly 

he felt a little surprised and his mind searched back for any memories of her but found nothing of her, he imagined himself blurring her face like he had done to everyone he knew, not wanting to remembering, not wanting to get close to anyone.

“Is your name Herman?” She asked the same question from before he hated hearing that name but nodded anyway “whenever you would sign I would get confessed if your first name was Herman or carter.” She chuckled softly the thought somehow made him smile a little, the thought of her pondering face.

He pulled back a little before standing she stared up at him a little in awe of his normalized scarred face “you best get going. The entity doesn’t like trials going on long.” He confessed “oh... alright..” she felt a little sad, like he had just rejected her love confession

He patted her head “we’ll continue this at the bonfire.” He said smiling tiredly her bright smile returned “okay I’ll see you there!” She said waving off as she ran off to the exit gate he chuckled a love struck smile stuck on his face 

“See you.” He murmured picking his face gear back up, he contemplated on putting it back on but decided against it. His mind wandered to her, he wondered what her name was and how did she know so much about him if she was just the receptionist.

“Such a strange one you are..”

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor is my killer main, I just love the laugh he does. I came up with the idea of the reader being someone who worked in Lery’s Memorial Institute but Herman never noticed them but the reader noticed him, everyone would gossip about him till of the horrible things he had done and how inhuman he was but the reader didn’t believe it.


End file.
